Dirty Little Secrets
by KanellisFan
Summary: About 5 bestfriends. Trish,AJ,Kelly,Layla, and Brie. Dirty secrets,unravel many things,and what happens,when Trish the leader of the group dies? But can two keep a secret , if one of them is dead?
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-  
>( thanks goes to Jada for all the help ! Youtube: xiLoveMuah)<p>(Flashback)<p>

AJ's POV It was the first day of ninth grade. I was nervous as hell. I got ready and headed downstairs. My mom was preparing breakfast.

"Are you nervous for your first day of ninth grade?"

"Yes mom . Every year is the same, i'm nervous that I'm not gonna fit it."

"Fitting in means nothing , being different is priceless." I faked a smile. I grabbed an Egg-McMuffin to go. "Have a good day Emily." I walked out and sat at the bus stop.

Trish's POV The first day was always so exciting to me. I knew it would always be perfect. I put the last coat of mascara on my eyes. I put on a pair of silver sandals. I walked downstairs, to a table set up perfectly , four plates were out with sausage , pancakes, and a glass of orange juice. I sat down and began to eat. Jason sat across from me and my mom and dad at the other ends of the table. I finished my breakfast , and picked up my bags. Jason stared at me.

"How about you take a picture, it will save you some time." I turned around and walked out the door.

Layla's POV I got onto the bus , to my first day of ninth grade. Everyone stared at me as I got onto the bus. I sat down in seat fourteen which was empty.  
>Noone sat with me . We got to the school and everyone got off the bus. I was the last one to get off. I walked into the school , and looked for my locker. Locker 2759 was mine. I put the combination 9,27, and 28 in , and opened it. I put my bag in the locker, and shut it. My first class was science , I folded my schedule up and put it in my back pocket.<p>

Brie's POV I sat down in the science room . Alone , and noone was intentionally sitting next to me. It was because they had nowhere else to sit. A blonde girl sat next to me , and looked at me , and just smiled real quick , and looked down at her phone. I looked back down at my desk.

Kelly's POV I shut my phone off , and bent over to put it into my purse. I looked to the girl next to me.

"Uhm , hey , i'm Kelly." She kept looking down at her desk then she finally looked up at me.

"Oh hey , I'm Brie."

"Well atleast I won't be so lonely this period. What's your schedule?" She pulled out her schedule and handed it to me . I read it down. "Good,  
>we have all the same classes. Maybe we should start talking?"<p>

"Yeah , I'd like that." A girl with long,black,wavy hair came up to us.

"Hey would you mind if I sat by you? I'm AJ."

"Yeah , you can sit with us, AJ." She smiled and sat her bag down , and sat down.

"So I'm Brie, and this is Kelly." AJ smiled and nodded. We began talking, and deciding to start making plans.

"Maybe Friday?" Brie suggested. A girl with shorter , curly , brown hair came up to us.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" We all nodded. She settled her stuff, and sat down. "I'm Layla." She coughed.

"Hey . " I pointed to who was who. "Kelly,Brie, and AJ." Another blonde girl came in with curly, blonde hair . She sat by us. She set her stuff down and turned around, and looked at us.

"The name is Trish."

Narrator: Months passed , and Trish , AJ , Brie , Kelly , and Layla became the best friends. They were the group , at school. Trish led the group. It was like she controlled them all. She had everything over them.

Trish's POV

"Trish , I need to tell you something , but you have to promise never tell anyone."

"I promise." I looked at AJ wondering what she was gonna tell me.

"You swear on your life?"

"I swear on my life." She told me her secret , and then I left, and went to see Kelly.

"Trish I need to tell you something , I never told anyone else."

"What's that."

"When I was thirteen , I lost my virginity. To a sixteen year old."

"Oh my god. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. But I just came to get my cover up." I ran upstairs to get it and came back down. "Bye." I walked out the door. I went over to Layla's .

"Hey I'm glad your here , I needed to tell you something."

"I just came to get my charger. But keep talking. " I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my charger.

" Well , the past few years , I've been on drugs. But I stopped, I thought I would tell. But please swear on your life , you won't tell anyone."

"I swear on my life. But I have to get home. Goodbye Lay." I walked out the door and home.

Brie's POV I was sitting in my room ,thinking of the worst things I've ever done. I remember something that happened with Ian. And I needed to tell someone I knew I could trust. So I dialed Trish's number and called to tell her.

"Trish , I need to tell someone , and I know I can trust you. But promise you'll never tell."

"I promise Brie."

"Well , a couple of weeks ago , I slept with my sister's boyfriend." The phone hung up. "Trish?" No answer. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

(Back to Reality)

AJ's POV Me and Trish were in my room . We were sitting on my bed talking.

"AJ you know I love you."I moved closer to her , and she kissed me. She smiled. "I should go now. Goodbye AJ." She walked out of the room.  
>I just smiled. My phone started ringing , and it was Kaitlyn.<p>

"Hey Kaitlyn ."

"Hey hon, would you maybe be able to go to the movies with me tonight? You know , a little date?" She laughed.

"Kaitlyn , I'm sorry, but I can't. Tonight I'm hanging out with the girls. Maybe another night okay? I'm sorry." I hung up on my girlfriend,  
>and I ran downstairs." Uhm Mom, I'm going to Kelly's I'll be back later." I ran out the door , and got into the car. As I was on my way to Kelly's I saw Layla and Brie sitting outside Brie's house. I stopped the car , and rolled down the window on the passenger side.<p>

"I'm going to Kelly's. Wanna come?" They look at each other , and got in. Brie sat in the front with me , and Layla was in the back.  
>We were on our way to going to Kelly's.<p>

"AJ stop!" I slammed the break. Randy Orton stood in front of the car. He just stared at me , and then moved out of the way.

"Oh my god. Thank you Brie."

"Your welcome , but why was he standing there? When did he even get there?"

"I don't know. He seems creepy though."I started driving again. The only thing I could thing about was Randy. And just the way he looked at me. I turned into Kelly's driveway. I put the car in park , and took the keys out. Layla and Brie got out of the car. Brie turned and looked at me.

"Are you coming AJ?"

"Uhm yeah." I got out of the car and ran up to Brie. We walked up to the door , and knocked.

"Kelly ?" She didn't answer. I opened the door , and walked in. Brie and Layla followed. We walked up the steps, and walked up to Kelly's door. Her and Trish were sitting in there talking. They both started laughing.

"No it was to a sixteen year old. And it was a dare."

"Who would dare a thirteen year old to have sex with a sixteen year old?"

"This girl I used to be friends with, she was sick." They both began laughing. Brie walked into the room. Me and Layla stood behind.

"Uhm we knocked but you didn't answer so we were worried." Brie looked at Kelly and Trish.

"Oh uhm okay. Come in." We walked in and all sat on the bed.

"Guys we should go this old storage building."

"Isn't it a little too late?" I looked at my phone and it was 8:38 pm.

"It's never too late to have fun. And besides it's Friday." Trish demanded. "It's just right down town. Don't worry it's not gonna take that long to get to."

"But what if Kelly's parents come home and wonder where she is?" Brie seemed like she really didn't wanna do this.

"Or what if AJ's mom calls her?" Layla looked concerned.

"Girls. It's not gonna matter. Just all tell you parents your staying at my house. Trust me my mom , isn't going to be calling anyone's mom asking where we are." Trish smiled.

"Fine I'll go." I smiled. Me and Trish looked at the other girls.

"I'm in." Kelly put her hand up real quick. Brie and Layla looked at us.

"I'll go. Only because AJ is." Brie looked at me and smiled. Everyone looked at Layla.

"I'm not sure if I wanna go guys."

"Come on Layla it will be fun." Trish looked at her.

"Well , I guess I'll go. Only because my bestfriends talked me into it!" The girls cheered. Layla just laughed.

"Okay girls. Why don't we go eat real quick , and get a drink and we'll head there." The girls all followed Trish downstairs. We all ate real quick , and got a drink , and went outside and got into the car.

"I'll drive us there. I went to get in the car."

"No I will I know where it is." Trish grabbed the keys from me , and got into the driver's seat. I just looked at her. " Well are you gonna get in?" I got into the backseat next to Brie. Trish started up the car and drove us downtown to the old storage building. Me and Brie looked at each other.

"Oh yeah , this place looks fun."

"Oh shut up Brie. It's fun trust me." She took the keys out of the car and handed them to me. I put the keys into my purse , and we walked into the old storage building. There was a couch , a few chairs and a rug right in the middle of the room.

"I thought this was and old,storage building." Layla said as she looked at the furniture.

"It is , but this was the only stuff they left here. Go sit down." Everybody went and sat down. Me ,Brie, and Kelly on the couch , and Layla sat on the floor , in front of the couch , and Trish sat on the chair. We sat and talked for hours.

"I think everyone knows I'm top girl."

"Isn't it top dog?" I asked and we all laughed.

"Yes, but do I look like a dog?" We all laughed again. "I love you girls. So much." It started storming and lightning struck the power line , and the lights went out.

"Guys !" I grabbed Kelly's hand and Brie's hand.

"Layla, grab my hand." Brie yelled.

"Trish! Come over here!" Everything was complete silence. "Trish!" Brie started yelling. The lights went back on and Trish was gone.

"Trish?" Kelly looked at the empty chair.

"Guys we have to find her!" Layla started freaking stood up.

"Just look around the building ." Everyone split up and looked everywhere. About five minutes later we all met back by the couch.

"You guys. Trish is gone." Kelly looked at us all. The next day I went to Kaitlyn's house.

"AJ they found your friend , Trish."

"Oh my god. I knew she would come back." Kaitlyn grabbed my arm.

"No AJ they found her body." I looked at Kaitlyn.

"I have to go." I ran down the street to Kelly's. I was on Kelly's front porch and I got a message. I pulled out my phone I opened the text message from an unknown number.

"Ali wasn't the only one who knew your little secret AJ. Do what I say, and your secret is safe with me. -T" I put my phone back and knocked on the door. Kelly answered.

"Oh my god! AJ come in I have to show you something."

"What is it?" She pulled out her phone.

"I got a text from this unknown number.'Listen up bitch . Ali isn't the only one who knows your secret so do what I say , and your secret will stay safe. -T"

"So I'm not the only one who got that message." She looked at me. The doorbell rang and Layla and Brie walked in.

"Did you guys get a text from -T ?"

"Yeah . We did."

"Guys , we have a funeral to go to on Sunday." All the girls looked concerned.

"Who's funeral?" Kelly asked.

"Trish's. You guys , they found Trish's body. She's dead."


End file.
